thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш
Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш была последней принцессой королевства Люцифения, считавшейся Дочерью Зла, и сестра-близнец принца Алексиэля. Отделенная от своего близнеца из-за политических причин в детстве, Рилиан выросла в роскоши, не зная своего прошлого. Эгоистичная принцесса была бессознательно одержима демоном гордыни и после смерти своей матери стала монархом Люцифении. Будучи высокомерной и тираничной, Рилиан была презираема за ее ужасный режим, но опиралась на своего верного слугу Аллена в уничтожении любой оппозиции. История Ранняя жизнь Рилиан родилась 27 декабря 485 года вместе со своим братом-близнецом Алексиэлем в королевской семье Люцифении. В 491 году, когда Алексиэль обнаружил тайный проход в камине своей комнаты, через который можно было выбраться наружу, шестилетние близнецы начали часто убегать в Лес Недоумения, пробираясь через него на побережье Люцифении и играя на пляже. Во время одного из таких побегов Рилиан играла в песке и нашла маленький черный ящик с одним из четырех зеркал Люцифении внутри. Когда из зеркала появился демон Чревоугодия, Рилиан пыталась уйти, но оказалась одержима демоном. thumb|left|284px|Алексиэль рассказывает Рилиан о легенде про море Проголодавшись, Рилиан вернулась во дворец со своим братом. После того, как они снова закопали черный ящик в песок, пострадавшая от магии демона Рилиан начала пробираться на кухню, чтобы поесть. Однажды во время их полуночного чаепития демон явился обоим близнецам, и принцесса отказалась поделиться своей едой с голодным существом. В один из дней поздно вечером на пляже, после того, как Алексиэль обработал ее колено и она успокоила его по поводу надвигавшейся темноты, Рилиан слушала, как он рассказывал легенду о море: что если она запишет свое желание на листке, положит его в бутылку и бросит в море, это сбудется. Благодаря влиянию министра Прези Рилиан заинтересовалась тем, чтобы стать единственной наследницей престола, и в результате стала холоднее относиться к Алексиэлю. Позже она сопровождала Прези, когда он отравил первого министра Генезию, и ела мясо зайца, когда пришла Эллука Клокворкер. Демон, завладевший Рилиан, был перемещен в Прези, и принцесса потеряла сознание. После поражения Прези демон вернулся в нее, но был изгнан Эллукой, и многие воспоминания принцессы стерлись в процессе изгнания. Когда принц Алексиэль скончался в результате покушения, Рилиан стала единственной наследницей трона, и за ней присматривала глава служанок Мариам Футапье как одна из ее новых личных горничных. В последующие годы Рилиан познакомилась и сблизилась со своим женихом Кайлом Марлоном. Год на вершине thumb|302px|Рилиан встречает Аллена После смерти королевы Анны в 499 году тринадцатилетняя принцесса присутствовала на похоронах своей матери. Тогда она получила карманное зеркало от Нэй Футапье, одной из своих горничных, и хранила его у себя, становясь бессознательно одержимой демоном гордыни. После этого Рилиан присутствовала на собрании министров в Зале Звуков и заявила, что собирается править страной, хотя уточнила, что отложит свою коронацию до тех пор, пока она не повзрослеет, из уважения к памяти своей матери. На следующий день Рилиан встретила Леонарда Авадонию в залах вместе с Алленом Авадонией, который в действительности был ее братом-близнецом Алексиэлем. Узнав, что Аллен был новым слугой во дворце, принцесса была очарована его сходством с ней и сразу же забрала его себе. После того, как Аллен был должным образом подготовлен, Мариам привела его к Рилиан, и принцесса счастливо убежала вместе со своим новым слугой, играя и преследуя его по залу. Когда Аллен побежал впереди нее, Рилиан расстроилась и пригрозила обезглавить его, если он не остановится, прежде чем повалить его на землю. thumb|left|278px|Рилиан выслушивает жалобы Леонарда При этом присутствовали Эллука и Мариам, которая вскоре начала отчитывать принцессу за притворные угрозы казнить кого-либо. Рилиан в ответ холодно заявила, что у нее есть полномочия обезглавить любого, кого она пожелает, и что она не просто играла, прежде чем снова убежать с Алленом. В течение года Рилиан обложила высокими налогами всех граждан, а также отправила на гильотину бесчисленное количество министров и слуг за мелкие правонарушения. В течение этого периода она неоднократно ссорилась с Леонардом, поскольку он выступал против ее политики. В ноябре, когда страну охватил голод, Леонард встретился с Рилиан и первым министром Минисом и пытался убедить ее поделиться дворцовыми припасами с голодающим населением. Рилиан отказалась и насмешливо предложила голодающим крестьянам есть пирожные, если у них нет хлеба. После того, как Минис еще раз поспорил с Леонардом о том, что дворец был слишком занят подготовкой к приближающемуся дню рождения Рилиан и первой ее годовщиной в качестве правительницы, она видела, что шокированный рыцарь был в ярости. Возмущенная его резкостью, она приказала Минису вывести его, прежде чем вернуться к обсуждению с министром своего предстоящего приема. thumb|298px|Рилиан сбегает из дворца верхом на Жозефине 27 декабря, зная, что она не может казнить Леонарда без риска политических последствий, Рилиан разработала план своей пропажи с дня рождения, чтобы казнить его под предлогом неспособности защитить ее. Во второй половине дня она пробралась через тайный проход в своей комнате и поехала на своей лошади, Жозефине, в Лес Недоумения, пока не достигла береговой линии. Глядя на закат на пляже, Рилиан была очень удивлена, когда Аллен нашел ее, а затем разозлилась на то, что он сорвал ее планы. Вернув себе самообладание, она уже собиралась вернуться к Жозефине, когда он увидел порез на ее руке и обработал его. После того, как она забрала у него руку, Рилиан выслушала предложение Аллена отправиться в портовый город и запустить сигнальный огонь, чтобы предупредить королевскую гвардию о ее местонахождении. После, сев на Жозефину, Рилиан позволила Аллену сопроводить ее в город. thumb|left|288px|Кайл и Рилиан встречаются на приеме Когда они прибыли в портовый город и маяк был запущен, Рилиан стояла на улице вместе с Алленом, пока не прибыла королевская гвардия. Столкнувшись с разъяренным Леонардом, Рилиан самодовольно переложила вину за то, что он позволил ей сбежать, на него, прежде чем, пользуясь своей властью, заставить всех встать на колени. Затем принцесса вернулась во дворец верхом на Жозефине в сопровождении королевской гвардии. Этой ночью Рилиан присутствовала на праздновании своего дня рождения в Зале Зеркал, приветствуя гостей на своем троне и охотно объединяясь с Кайлом для некоторых из мероприятий. Когда позже Минис публично обратился к гостям, принцесса радостно ждала, пока слуги несли ей праздничный торт: гигантский замок из сладостей. Убийство льва В 500 году принцесса Рилиан назначила генерала Гастона Муше командующим дальней крепостью Ретасан за то, что ей не понравилась его борода. Однажды она казнила одного из министров, а затем отправилась ужинать. Заметив, что один из ее ножей пропал, она отправилась к Минису, однако в это время брат казненного министра по имени Асан напал на нее с пропавшим ножом. Оцепеневшая от страха Рилиан наблюдала, как Аллен вмешался и обезоружил Асана, а на следующий день он был казнен вслед за братом. С того момента Рилиан отдалила от себя всех, оставив только Аллена, Шартетту Лэнгли, Нэй и Мариам. Через три дня после покушения на убийство до Рилиан дошли слухи, ходившие между поваров, что кто-то воровал из дворца. В ярости она ворвалась на кухню и потребовала выяснить личность вора, после чего узнала от Нэй, что это был Леонард. Позже Нэй передала Рилиан слухи, выставлявшие Леонарда как изменника и мерзавца; не сумев казнить его, она решила, что Аллен должен его убить. Рилиан встретилась с Алленом после обеда; она написала приказ убить Леонарда на листе бумаги и положила его в бутылочку, прежде чем отдать Аллену. Видя потрясение слуги, она объяснила, что хочет, чтобы он убил Леонарда, потому что дворцовые стражи не посмеют этого сделать, и что она всегда хотела его смерти из-за его упрямства и паскудного характера. Затем она разъяснила свой план отравить Леонарда, чтобы у Аллена был шанс победить его в битве. На следующую ночь Рилиан пригласила Леонарда присоединиться к ней в ее комнате и сделала вид, что благодарна ему за кражу еды из дворца, чтобы накормить людей, утверждая, что хочет улучшить отношения с ним. Затем она предложила ему выпить стакан «Кровавой могилы», чтобы отпраздновать, и Леонард пил до поздней ночи. После того, как Аллен успешно расправился с ним, Рилиан приказала выбросить его тело в близлежащую реку. Зеленая охота Спустя некоторое время фирма Фризисов в Эльфегорте и королевство Марлон оказали помощь для облегчения народного голода. В Зале Звуков была проведена конференция с оглашением результатов парламентерами, направленными в обе страны, чтобы выразить благодарность, хотя Рилиан и были безразличны результаты. Затем во время доклада Миниса, который был отправлен благодарить Марлон, Рилиан получила письмо от короля Кайла, который писал, что нарушает брачный уговор и выбрал «зеленоволосую девушку» вместо нее. Возмущенная Рилиан направила Мариам, чтобы установить личность таинственной любовницы Кайла с зелеными волосами. Менее чем через неделю Мариам сообщила принцессе ту скудную информацию, которую ей удалось добыть, когда та находилась в своих покоях вместе с Алленом и Эллукой. Впав в ярость, Рилиан отправилась к Минису и приказала ему уничтожить Эльфегорт, требуя, чтобы армия убивала всех женщин с зелеными волосами, пока они не найдут любовницу Кайла. Когда министр попытался объяснить, что лес между Люцифенией и Эльфегортом делает вторжение невозможным, она приказала сжечь лес, что разозлило Эллуку, и она ушла. Отправив Аллена вдогонку за ведьмой, Рилиан продолжила разговаривать с Минисом до его отъезда. Во время последующей «Зеленой охоты» Рилиан узнала от Нэй, что Аллен держал местоположение любовницы Кайла, Микаэлы, в секрете от нее. Сразу же после этого она язвительно упрекнула Аллена в утаивании информации и, желая дать ему еще один шанс, дала ему новое указание в бутылке: убить Микаэлу. Когда позже смерть Микаэлы была подтверждена, Рилиан наслаждалась днем во дворцовом «Небесном Дворе» с Нэй и Шартеттой, спокойно поедая принесенные Алленом бриоши. Желая, чтобы Эльфегорт перешел под ее контроль, она позволила войне между двумя странами продолжаться. После покушения на Миниса, Рилиан и других министров, созванных для обсуждения войны с Эльфегортом и нехватки солдат из-за затяжного конфликта, в ходе встречи Рилиан предложила использовать наемников Гаста Венома. Впоследствии они были наняты, и Рилиан официально встретилась с Гастом в Зале Зеркал. Когда они закончили подтрунивать друг над другом, она приказала Аллену провести Гаста по дворцу. Некоторое время после этого Рилиан смотрела на свои земли, погрузившись в созерцание, пока не подошел Аллен. Они поговорили и она неохотно согласилась на его предложение вывести войска Люцифении, поскольку мальчик пригрозил, что в противном случае он покинет дворец. Люцифенская революция Смирение и сожаление Жизнь в монастыре Дальнейшая жизнь Дочь галантерейщика Почтальон и Ждущая Загробная жизнь Контракторы греха Конец Каприччио Наследие Личность и черты характера Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение Любопытно Галерея Концепт-арт= 41d044b8.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Дочери Зла из блога Ичики 19f77009.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Слуги Зла из блога Ичики 947931.jpg|Профайл Рилиан из Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide RilianeLucifera.png|Профайл Рилиан изThe Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 312897251.jpg|Концепт-арт украшений Рилиан из Twitpic Ичики DoE manga.jpg|Рилиан в Aku Musu P30.jpg|Концепт арт костюма "Дочери Зла" для игры Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serve9.jpg|Ранний дизайн для Рилиан Файл:RinConcept.png|Концепт Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green RilianeCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in "academy" uniform by Tamara Rilianemagzineconcept.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's dress SCPalbumconcept.png|Concept art of Riliane for the limited edition cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments AllenRilianeBrochureSketch.png|Concept art of Riliane and Allen's clear file for Miku Symphony by Ichika Heavenly_novel03.jpg|Riliane's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Песни= tp.png|Маленькая Рилиан с Алексиэль в Twiright Prank Url.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Зла TSoE.jpg|Появление Рилиан и Аллена в Слуга Зла T.png|Маленькая Рилиан в PV-песнк 264290_2223083417993_1288569_n.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Белого Cry.png|Рин покается в своих грехах в монастыре TwinLa.png|Рилиан и Аллен Handbeat Clocktower night.png|Рин в песне Rilliane.png|Рилиан в Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_pride.png|Riliane as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP004.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments tumblr_inline_n2n3snlT321rk2vrt.png|Рилиан в Ru ri ra Ru ri ra to hibiku uta Thatkingbabytwins.png|Riliane as a baby with Alexiel in That King was Born from Mud ThatkingRilianeALexiel.png|Young Riliane in the PV |-| Книги= 12781.jpg|Рилиан подавлена безвыходной ситуацией в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен притворяются друг другом 12768.jpg|Рилиан и Алексиэль AkuNoMusume.jpg|Рилиан покаяться в грехах The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 7e027475gbe3e6c61e9d3&690.jpg|Кларисса и Рин молятся 389571897.jpg|Рилиан и Кларисса перед несостоявшимся убийством Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|Рилиан с Алленом и Микаэлой в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Pareludiumscan.jpg|Рилиан, Аллен и Микаэла в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 20120805211428c85.jpg|Рин с Жермен, Аллен и Юкина в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Рин наедине с Клариссой и Юкиной Fanbook8.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook AllenRilianeIllustStory.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Рин в рассказе ClotureCover.png|Рилиан, как она появляется в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow SCPStoryCover.png|Рилиан в Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPRilianeLucifend'Autriche.png|Рилиан в рассказе SCPebookcover.png|Riliane on the e-book cover of the story B15099624LL1.jpg|Riliane on the cover of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow (VG edition) DSoEmothycover.jpg|Riliane on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard DSoEmothyRilianeClarith.png|Riliane in the novel |-| Манга= RilianeAllenNovelette.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Rili reason.png|Рилиан на экстра-странице Her Reason DoE manga pg3.png|Рилиан на обложке The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Riliane manga.png|Рилиан в манге Young Riliane.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге Possessed Riliane.jpg|Рилиан одержима Демоном Гордыни DoE manga Riliane.png|Рилиан на обложке манги Aku Musu AllenAkuMusu.png|Рилиан в ёнкоме Rilianechibimanga.png|Рилиан в манге Deadly Sins of Evil RilianeDSoE.png|Рилиан в манге RilianeAllenDSoE.png|Рилиан одета, как Аллен в манге Act1cover.png|Рилиан на обложке The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Act1sample.jpg|Рилиан в манге AlexielRiliane3.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге QuartetsRiliane.png|Рилиан, как она появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsRiliane3.png|Принцесса Рилиан в манге QuartetsRilianeRin.png|Рин в манге RilianeIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane in the manga's comments by Ichika QuartetsAlexielRiliane.png|Riliane as a child in the manga QuartetsAllenRin.png|Рин с короткими волосами в манге SCP!Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Games= Aku no Musume Costume.jpg|Костюм Рин как Дочери Зла в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Игровая версия Рилиан в Дочери Зла Brial.PNG|Новорожденные Рилиан и Алексиэль Rilianeblack.png|Игровая версия Рилиан в слуге Зла Rinm.png|Переодетая Рилиан застряла внутри зеркала HNI_0046.JPG|Маленькая Рилиан в игре Project Mirai MikukoreRilianeSkin.png|Kagamine Rin's Riliane skin in Mikucolle |-| Merchandise= Г‚¦г‚Ёгѓ•г‚Ўгѓјг‚№.png|Рилиан и Аллена карта Саги Зла RilianeAllencard.jpg|Очень редкая карта Pcard rin.jpg|Карта Семи Смертных Грехов с Рилиан Servant card.png|Игральная карта Слуги Зла с Рилиан и Алленом Twiright card.png|Игральная карта Twiright Prank с маленькими Рилиан и Алексиэлем Rin card.png|Игральная карта Regret Message с Рин Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company DoE Sega Prize.jpg|Фигурка "Дочь Зла" от Sega Daughter cospa.jpg|Бумажная фигурка Дочь Зла от COSPA Doekey.PNG|Брелок Vogalleriabackcover.jpg|Рилиан на обратной стороне обложке Vogalleria 20160929 clear-pre-3.jpg|Riliane on the Miku Symphony clear file Rilianesnowmikudoll.jpg|Riliane on the Miku Symphony clear file |-| Misc= RilianeEFbooklet.png|Рилиан в буклете Evils Forest Schermata 2013-04-21 a 11.11.24 AM.png|Рилиан и Рин на обложке CD Evils Kingdom Akuno-44.png|Иллюстрация Рилиан в альбоме Akuno-45.png|Иллюстрация Рин в Evils Kingdom Kingdom rin.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Evils Kingdom SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Рилиан в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments RilianeSSP.png|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Seven Crimes and Punishments RilianeAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Рилиан Aku Musu с выходом первого тома 47e10634.JPG|Иллюстрация Рилиан от Ichika Riliane Allen Ichika.jpg|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika Riliane Ichika.jpg|Чиби-иллюстрация Рилиан от Ichika BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена с Баникой Кончитой, Арте и Полло от Ichika RilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби-версии Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Рисунок Ichika а праздник День Поцелуев с Рилиан и Баникой RilianeAllenAdults.png|ВзрослаяРилиан от Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaColored.png|Цветная иллюстрация чибиков Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic of Riliane bothering Elluka by Ichika RilianeAllenBowsIchika.png|Comic of Riliane tormenting Allen by Ichika Rilianeakumusu.jpg|Рилиан от Ken RilianeAllencharavi.png|Аватар Рилиан в рекламе к манге The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 ChibiRilianeMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Megane Inu ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Комикс с Рилиан, ее семьей и Эллукой от Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Riliane at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationRilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби версии Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Riliane in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara RilianeAllenTamara.png|Комикс с участием Рилиан и Аллена от Tamara Rilliane.JPG|Рилиан от Сузуносуке Rin.JPG|"Рин" от Сузуносуке Chara img2-1-.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте манги The Daughter of Evil RilianeWallThump.jpg|Illustration of Riliane atempting to do a "wall thump" on Alexiel by Ichika RilianeChibiIchika.png|Чиби Рилиан от Ichika RilianeAllenHalloweenIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen for Halloween 2015 by Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaSigned.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika, signed by mothy RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane's red string of fate by Ichika RilianeMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane by Mizutame Tori RilianeAllenMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Mizutame Tori 0400AMRiliane.jpg|Illustration of Riliane by am 4:00 Mothy_cover.png|Riliane on the cover of Master of the Heavenly Yard RilianeAllenKKBox.png|Signed illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika Appearances References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Марлон Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Гордыня Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Pride